All My Love: DeanElysia
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Elysia winds up in the hospital after getting attacked by demons. She spends most of her time in the hospital healing. Dean and Sam and Bobby and the beloved Impala star too.


All My Love: Dean/ Elysia

Topeka, KS. Mercy Hospital. 10:33 A.M.

The heart monitor beeped with my heart beat as I awoke. I felt like I'd been hit by an 18- wheeler. I look around, trying to figure out where I was and what happened. Dean was asleep on the side of the bed, his hand in mine. I could heartbeat speed up on the monitor. "Dean... Dean." I moved my hand. He sat up slowly, then realized what was happening. "Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" he asked with concern in his eyes. "I feel like I've been hit by a eighteen wheeler... but I have a feeling that's not what happened." I said. His hand moved out of mine to my forehead. "You were beaten to a pulp by a demon. We exorcised it and sent it packing. Though in my opinion, we- I should've done more. For what that bastard did to you, I should've ripped him apart. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should've been." he told me with adoration in his eyes. I took his hand with my free one. "This isn't your fault. It'll be okay." I'll told him. "All I remember is the demon asking for you, and... I just kept telling him to stick it where the sun shines." He smiled. "That's when you and Sam walked in. Where is Sam?" I asked. "Down in the cafeteria getting coffee. I didn't wanna leave your side." Dean replied with a sad look on his beautiful face. "Dean, honey, what's the matter?" I asked. Dean looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It is my fault you're lying in this bed. I wish I hadn't left you. I should've known, I should've protected you. It was me they were after and you paid the price. Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Dean cried. The tears spilled over and he put his head down on the bed. I laid my hand on his head. "Shh, shh, it's not your fault, Dean. I'd do it over again. I'd die for you, you know that. I love you, Dean, and I always will. No matter what. Don't be sorry. Those demons will be if I ever see them again." I said. Dean laughed. My God, he's so perfect. My knight in shining armor. I love him so much. Always have since the first time I've seen him. My everything. My soul mate. "Here you go, Dean." Sam said as he walked into the room. "Thanks." Dean said sipping the coffee. "Hey Alex, how ya doing?" Sam asked me. "I'm okay Sam. Thanks." I replied. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna tell Bobby you're awake." Dean said. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then walked out of the room. Sam took his place in his chair. "How ya feeling?" he asked again. "I'm fine, just, I feel like I was hit by a truck. That and I feel guilty." I said frowning. "Why?" he asked, his brows furrowing. "Because Dean feels guilty that I'm here. I wish he'd believe me when I say it's not his fault. I'm worried about him." I said to Sam. Dean and Bobby walk in, Dean still looking guilt- ridden. "Hey Alex, how ya doin?" Bobby asks. "I'm fine, just tired really." I tell him. "You should get your rest, we can talk later." Dean says. "No, I'm okay. Um, will you stay with me, Dean? I don't wanna be alone. I guess I'm a little freaked out now that I'm really awake." I ask Dean. "I won't leave you, it's okay. You're safe, I'm here. I'm right here." he assured me. Dean took me into his arms and held me close to his chest. Yes, I feel safe now. I always feel safe when he's holding me. "We'll wait outside. Feel better and get some rest, both of you." Sam said. Dean kissed the top of my head. His arms tightened around me. "God, I love you so much." he whispered. Smiling, I said "I love you so much, too. You have no idea." I could feel the smile spread across his face. "When do I get out of here? Please say soon." I begged. "Doctors say you can leave tomorrow night. They wanna keep you overnight for observation. You were badly injured. Three broken ribs and a broken arm. You almost died, probably would have if we hadn't gotten here when we did." he muttered. He flinched. I took his hand and linked my fingers through his. "It's okay. I'm alive and we're together. That's all that matters." I smiled. "You can't always be there to protect me, Dean. You can't protect everybody all the time. I'm gonna have to take the hits sometimes. Hey, I'm alive and we're together. I do have just one favor to ask." I told him. "Anything." he promised. "Could you get me some orange juice or something before I die of thirst?" I smiled and batted my eyelashes. He laughed. "Yea. Are you hungry?"

"No, just thirsty. I was half tempted to drink this water out of this tubey thing, but that would be a bad idea." I said, rolling my eyes. "True" he admitted, "okay, I'll be right back." He kissed me, his lips moving slowly with mine. When he stood up, he said, "I love you more than you'll ever know." Before I could respond, he left. I laid there laughing, forgetting for a second that I had to go to the bathroom.

9:45 pm

I'd just finished eating dinner and was about to get in the shower, when Dean walked in with my bag and a shopping bag. "Enjoy your shopping trip? Get a mani-pedi while you were at it?" I asked, noticing the shopping bag. "Funny, you're hilarious. And back to your old self again, I see." Dean teased. "I picked these up in the gift shop." he said while taking a Snickers bar out of his pocket. I dumped the contents of the bag out onto the bed. There was a magazine, Eclipse (my favorite book in the Twilight series), a Snickers bar, a Dr. Pepper and a picture of Dean and me in a beautiful frame. "Thank you, sweetie" I said, smiling. "This is my favorite" I said, holding up the picture. He got up and kissed me. "You know, every time you do that, I forget everything, including my name?" I asked. "Maybe I should stop. I wouldn't want you to forget your name." he teased. "Oh, God forbid." I said sarcastically. "No, don't stop. I love it when I can forget that there's evil out there, even if it is only for a minute." I said, trying to move to one side of the bed. I patted the empty side of the bed and he very carefully laid down beside me. Once he was settled, I laid my head on his chest and put my arm around his waist. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a green short-sleeved button down shirt, my favorite combo with dark blue jeans ripped just below the knee, and his black steel toed work boots. We just laid there quietly. Dean holding me closely while his amulet just swung there. I hit with my finger and he looked down. "Sorry, is it bugging you?" he asked. "No not at all. I'm just looking." I replied. "Can I see your ring?" I asked him. He reached for his right hand to take the ring off. He handed it to me and put his arm back. "It's beautiful. Let's see, sterling silver... Flat Band... Spinner Ring." I said. "I'm impressed. You figured all that out just by looking?" he asked, stifling a laugh. "Hey, I'm a lot smarter than I look." I told him, laughing. I gave him his ring and he slid it back onto his finger. "Do you ever wonder about what you'll be doing when you're all done? What kind of life you'll live?" I asked, looking up at him. "I do sometimes. I think about us growing old together, watching our kids grow up. Maybe a dog. Why, do you?" he replied. I could hear the curiosity in his voice. "All the time. I'm always thinking about you, about the future, about our future. All I know is, I wanna be with you. Now and forever." I gazed at him longingly. He looked at me with eyes so deep, I could fall into them. The door opened and a tall and skinny female doctor walked in. "Are you Alexa Halliwell? I'm Dr. Martinez and I'll be taking over your case now." the doctor said. "What happened to Dr. Thompson?" Dean asked in a protective stance. "oh he went home. Don't worry, I know exactly what to do. Before you know it, you'll be out of here for good." she said smiling. I looked at Dean with concern. "I've got a bad feeling about her" I whispered. "Me too." he said. "Let me just feel your heartbeat and I'll be done." she said, not noticing my fear. I tried to remain calm, but she noticed and her eyes turned pitch black. "Remember me, little girl?" she growled. The demon had her hand around my throat, strangling me. Dean grabbed her hand and shoved her back. "Get your hands off her!" he yelled. "Ooooh, I like your boyfriend, Elysia; is this the infamous Dean Winchester? Oh it's an honor! Too bad I have to kill you and your pretty girlfriend! Orders are orders after all!" she yelled as she leapt at me. But Dean was quick. He stood in her way and started the exorcism chant. The demon fell to the floor and was writhing in pain. All of a sudden, Dean was on the floor fighting another demon. The demon Dean had been trying to exorcise got up and made her way to me. "Your boy can't save you now that mine has him in a fetal position. Too bad." she spat. "He's gonna watch you die and there's nothing he can-" the demon started spitting blood. She let go of me and I fell off the bed head first. Dazed, I tried to sit up and find Dean. Luckily, that demon was too busy to care about Dean anymore. I dragged myself over to his side and collapsed. I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I don't know when I passed out. But what felt like only minutes later, I woke up back in the hospital bed with a splitting headache. Dean was staring at me with a black eye and a split lip. "Oww, oh my gosh. My head." I said. Dean took my hand into both of his. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, worried. "Yea, I will be when you tell me those damn demons are dead and gone." I rubbed my temple with my free hand. Sam walked in breathing heavy. "What's going on, Sam?" Dean asked. "Castiel got the demons that attacked you two." he replied. "Hey how you doin?" he asked me. "I feel like I got hit with a shovel this time." Sam chuckled. "It could've been worse. They could've killed you both." he replied. "I can't leave until the day after tomorrow, now, huh?" I asked warily. " No we can't stay here anymore. We can take care of you better than any of these doctors can." Dean said. "Dean, we shouldn't move-" "No, it's okay. Dean's right. We can't stay here any longer." I told Sam. "I'll go check you out. Be right back." He kissed my forehead and left. In about fifteen minutes, he was back with a wheelchair. "Bobby's bringing the Impala around. Sam, can you get her bag?" he asked as he helped me out of the bed and into the wheelchair. "I'm sorry if I sound insensitive. I just want you to be safe. And I don't feel you're safe here anymore. Sam's right, they could've killed us." "Dean don't be sorry. You're totally right, I didn't feel safe here anymore either. Besides you're the only one who can protect me. You're the only one I feel safe with. As long as I'm with you, I know I'm safe." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and I kissed his palm. "Once this is over, I have something I have to ask you. It's important." We were outside and he helped me into the backseat of the Impala then went to the driver's side. "Sam, tell me there's a motel close by." Dean said with desperation. "Yea, there's a Starburst Motel about five miles down the highway." It didn't take us long to get there. Once we got settled in, Dean and Sam sat down with the laptop and devised a plan on the details of the plan: where to go, how long it would take to get there, where to stop. Before long, the plan was laid out for us to follow. Sam went to get something to drink. "You guys want anything?" he asked from the door. "Elly wants a Dr. Pepper and I'm good." Dean remarked. "You tired?" he asked me. "Yea. Are you?" I replied. "Yep. It's been a long day." he said as he settled in next to me on the bed. "Come here."he said. I moved over next to him. He put his arms around me tightly. "Okay, this is where I wanna be. Right here next to you. It's perfect." I said. "If I could purr, I would be." I said. He chuckled. "You are in too good of a mood. Did you take happy pills sitting in that backseat or something?" he asked. He ran his hand up and down my arm, which gave me chill bumps. He noticed. "Are you cold?" he asked, getting up headed towards the AC. I grabbed his hand before he got too far away from me. He looked back at me, and smiled. "Oh, I get it." he laughed. "Purr" I laughed as I crawled back into the circle of his arms. We were still laughing when Sam walked in the door holding two cold drinks. He tossed my Dr. Pepper to Dean and Dean opened it for me. "Well merci, Monsieur." I said. "I'm turning in, I'm exhausted. Why don't you get the night table for your drink?" he asked me. "Tomorrow we're outta here" Dean said. He was facing me when he fell asleep. Sam finally crawled into bed and went to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. Then a few minutes later, I realized why. I was scared, terrified of those demons. They'd almost killed us both. We were lucky Cas showed up. I crawled in closer to Dean, thinking that would help, but it didn't. All the tossing and turning I'd been doing caused Dean to wake up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I couldn't hold it in any longer. All the fear came out in sobs. Dean realized what was wrong and held me til I stopped crying. "It's okay. Don't be scared. I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you as long as I'm here. Shh, Shh, it's okay." I finally calmed down, but Dean continued to hold me til I fell asleep in his arms.

9:30 AM

I awoke, and Dean was walking around in just blue jeans and no shirt. I just stared at his handsome upper torso til he caught me staring. "Does my being half naked bother you?" he asked bouncing his eye brows. "No, just the opposite actually." He came over and kissed me. I don't know how, but I ended up in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. That's when I heard Sam clear his throat. "Ahem." Sam coughed. "Sorry Sammy, must've gotten carried away." Dean said. I laughed, "Sorry Sam." I said as I walked around Sam to go to the bathroom. Within an hour, I was ready to go, as were my boys. My hair had grown out so I had my ponytail back. "Let's go kill some demons." Dean said, taking my hand on the way out the door. We were standing by the Impala when Dean remembered something. "Oh wait a minute. I still have a question to ask you." he said with the biggest smile on his face. He got down on one knee, and I could see what was coming next. And I could see that Sam also knew. I gasped and my hand flew up to my mouth. "Elysia, I promise to love you every day of my life and afterlife. I will never leave your side and am honored to have you by mine." He took a small black box out of his shirt pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked me. "YES! I'LL MARRY YOU, DEAN WINCHESTER!" He lifted me up and spun me around. When he set me down, he kissed me fully. Then he hugged me and I never wanted to let go. Sam came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around and gave him a big hug. Dean shook his hand and hugged him. "I'm happy for you, Dean. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you." he said to his big brother. "Thanks Sam, that means a lot!" Dean replied. "Elly, I'd be honored to have a little sister, especially one who can keep Dean in check. Welcome to the family, that's all I can say!" Sam said laughing. He hugged me like a big brother would. I went back to Dean and he took me in his arms, and kissed me. We got into the Impala and drove away, ready to face anything... together.


End file.
